makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Ryu
Ryu is the main protagonist in the Street Fighter series and one of the guests in Psonic X Touhou. Bio Ryu was an orphaned baby, with no knowledge of who his parents were or if they are still alive. When he was a young child, he was adopted by a man named Gouken and began living with him as well as learning a powerful martial art rooted as an assassination art. When Ryu was about 23 years old, Gouken believed that he was ready to travel the world in order to test his skills with fighters in the world. With this, Ryu left Gouken and Ken, and headed to fight in the first World Warrior Tournament. Movelist Special Cards Ryu (Style Change) *Hadoken: Thrusting his palms forward, Ryu releases a blue ki projectile (that closely resembles a fireball) towards his opponent. Can be used in midair, but flies straight forward like on ground. *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu jumps and, while in the air, rotates his legs, kicking the opponent multiple times depending on button pressed. *Shoryuken: Ryu rockets upwards whilst performing a spinning uppercut that knocks his opponent to the ground. *Joudan Sokuto Geri: Ryu steps forward to deliver a powerful side kick that knocks back the opponent. Wall bounce can occur. Useful for creating distance. *Focus Attack: Ryu charges a simple straight punch, which has armor for one hit. Not as much knock-back or damage, but good for stunning the opponent, countering, and setting up combos. Ken (Style Change) *Hadoken *Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Shoryuken *Ryusenkyaku: Ryu performs a wheel kick at the opponent as he lands on his back. Akuma (Style Change) *Gohadoken *Shakunetsu Hadoken *Zankuu Hadoken *Goshoryuken *Tatsumaki Zankukyaku *Ashura Senkuu: Ryu with great ki control, phases through his opponent in a one-legged stance, can warp left or right. *Tenma Kuujinkyaku: Ryu performs a dive kick at the apex of his jump with his foot's outer metatarsal portion like a blade. *Hyakkishuu: Ryu's flying variable move, takes a small leap and is able to perform these moves: **Hyakki Goushou: Ryu pierce punches the opponent during the Hyakkishuu. **Hyakki Goujin: A dive kick attack. Basically a Hyakkishuu version of Tenma Kuujinkyaku. **Hyakki Gouhou: A variation of the Zankuu Hadouken where Ryu performs it during the Hyakkishuu. Super Cards Ryu (Style Change) *Shinkuu Hadoken: A super powered version of the Hadouken that by definition is a larger Hadoken that hits 5 times *Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: He winds up, hops into the air and performs many rotating kicks, remaining stationary (unlike this move's special counterpart). Ken (Style Change) *Shoryu-Reppa: Ken's signature super attack, he performs a series of three Shoryukens that progressively cause more and more damage to an opponent each time they are hit. *Shippu Jinraikyaku: Ryu does a bunch of kicks with his feet and ends with an Hurricane Kick. *Shinryuken: Ryu does a powerful Shoryuken that corkscrews vertically into the air, causing a vacuum effect of damage that sucks in the opponent and strikes them multiple times. Akuma (Style Change) *Messatsu Gou Hadou: Ryu fires an enhanced version of the Shinkuu Hadouken. *Tenma Gou Zankuu: Ryu in midair shoots a Messatsu Gou Hadou out of his hands. *Messatsu Gou Shouryuu: Ryu peforms multiple Gou Shouryuukens on the opponent, burning them with dark purple flames. All *Style Change: Ryu has the ability to change into Ken and Akuma modes. These modes change Ryu's movesets, and each mode change uses one Super Card. Ultra Cards *Shin Shoryuken (Ryu): Ryu delivers a powerful Shoryuken to the opponent's mid-section, which then follows up with another equally powered strike, which is then branched with the fully performed Shoryuken uppercut, but is much stronger. *Kuzuryu Reppa (Ken): Ryu kicks the opponent multiple times before performing a Shoryuken, then a Shoryureppa, and performs a Shinryuken that rises ludicrously high into the air as he says the move's name. *Raging Demon (Akuma): Ryu poses then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. The screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen "as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe" while the screen is blacked out. Ryu and the opponent reappear, with the opponent face-down on the ground and the kanji character for heaven is burning in the background. *Metsu Shoryuken (All): Ryu slides, hitting his opponent with an elbow, crouches, and delivers a powerful punch to the opponent's midsection, which lifts them off their feet and then follows up by delivering the actual Metsu Shoryuken to their chin. The game slows down this part of the sequence to illustrate the force of the move, which is enough to crush the opponent's jaw. Ryu then follows through, blasting the opponent into the air from the force of the uppercut. Miscellaneous Introduction *The answer lies in the heart of battle. *Give it your all! *Nothing like a fair fight. It improves both competitors. *Ready? Personal Action *Get serious... *Come on! *You can do better than that! *Gimme a reason to fight! *Disgrace to your art... *Well let's get going. *We're just getting started! *Talk is cheap. *I walk the path of the true warrior! *Hnnnnnngh! Victory Pose *I must take a break for now. *The path of a true warrior is long indeed. *I still don't have what it takes. I must train harder. Throw Attempt *No! Win Quotes That look in your eyes... Never forget the fighting spirit you feel now. What a fight! You have my gratitude. You must defeat my Shoryuken to stand a chance! These two fists are everything to me! I must find a more worthy opponent... Character-specific quotes vs. self: This is not the first time I fought myself in battle. vs. Goku/Shota: It was my pleasure to meet a warrior who fights with honor. I hope that our paths will cross again. vs. Captain Neo/Solo: Space... If that is where my path takes me next, then I must follow. vs. Yomo & Vince/Demo/Don Pepe: If you give up now, then you're finished. Could you be satisfied with yourself then? vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/David/Travis/Metal Commando/Allen/Commandar Bon/Barris/Deniel/Shoe/Gunvolt/Quote/Curly/Millard: You sure do have some interesting weapons. How did you get them? vs. William: The path of vengeance may not lead to the answers you seek. vs. Moai King: What an odd fellow... The world sure is an interesting place. vs. Gast/Kogasa: You shouldn't sneak up on me. I'm always on my guard. vs. Craig/Sonic/Rainbow Dash/Scout: You’re definitely faster than me, but you leave yourself far too open. vs. Skullus: My will shall never bend to the forces of darkness! Never! vs. Jake/Izzy/Phineas/Ferb/Isabella/Cirno/Wriggle/Mystia/Nitori/Beck/Shinmyoumaru/Tewi/Suwako: I do not feel good having beaten up a child. I apologize. vs. Kevin: Your ideology will no doubt be an army of strong beings. vs. Netsu: Ninjutsu is an incredible art. Your speed is without rival! vs. Butch/Aip/Axl/Lite: Instead of running away, face your problems head on. I'm sure you will get back on the right track. vs. Meiling/Lan: You remind me of someone... Do you know Chun-Li? vs. Placid: Your devices make for interesting techniques, but they are easily avoided. vs. Kaguya/Mokou: I have no control over eternity, nor the instants that come my way, but what I can do is determine the outcome of the fight. vs. Landon: Your stance could use some work. Care to give it another shot? vs. Kasen: I appreciate your wisdom, but why do you hide your power? I’m eager to see more. vs. Dun/Heavy: Requiring strength is more important to win. But there is no point to brute force alone. vs. Kirov: Sorry. I prefer to keep my mind sharp, so I don't drink alcohol. I'm up for another fight again though. vs. Yuugi/Suika: It's fun fighting an Oni as strong as you. vs. Katana: You're going to catch up to me in no time. But I won't make it easy for you! vs. Voltrex: My fists have been honed to perfection. Your shattered parts are proof of this! vs. Youmu/Aiko: Your blade is as sharp as my fist is strong. We are true equals in power! vs. Jun: You need to work on your footwork a bit. Too much show and not enough substance. vs. Guy: The answers you seek will come to you during your journey, my friend. vs. Tenjin: You remind me of my master, Gouken. But it seems that you are different to him. vs. Kokoro: Whether against you or my darkest emotions, I will not lose! vs. Alice: I'm happy to have met someone who has made good use of her ability. vs. Reisen/Clownpiece/Junko: You came from the moon, huh? Maybe I'll find a way to check it out if their fighters are as fearsome as you. vs. Iku: From skilled martial artists, to servants to creatures of legends. As long as there are people like you out there, I'll never grow tired of fighting vs. Keine: These two fists that I have trained my whole life could never be lost even if the past was gone. vs. Byakuren: I've heard tales of warrior monks, but you're a unique one in comparison. vs. Dean: I’m sure you’re going to get stronger and stronger! I look forward to fighting you again one day! vs. Muay: You have a strong resemblance to Sagat, who is just the beginning of a long rivalry since I entered the first tournament. vs. Ronn: Still got that perfect guard, huh? I need to work a bit on my own. vs. Yuyuko/Komachi/Shikieiki: I never thought I'd get to fight the living dead. I'll leave you in peace as gratitude. vs. Kung: Your technique reminds me of someone I once saw. vs. Hina: You claim to see my future yet it is I who will forge that future myself! vs. Dick/Nash/Guerrilla: Winning isn't everything. It's all about what you take away from the fight. vs. Seiga: I must find my own path. That is how I will achieve true power. vs. Minamitsu: The ocean holds great power. Learn to harness it, and you can achieve great things. vs. Tenshi: I understand wanting to fight due to boredom, but you shouldn’t be causing trouble for others. vs. Seija: Once I saw your pattern, you were easy to defeat. I hope you repent for your sins and learn from this. vs. Satori: I wasn't prepared for that... I see that I need to train both my mind and my body. vs. Koishi: Those reflexes...only truly remarkable fighters could master such a skill. How did you acquire it? vs. Mamizou/Yuuka: Nature as much to teach, to both human and youkai. vs. Roy/Chieftain/Momiji: Sorry for going so hard, but my destination lies beyond this point. I wish you luck against everyone else, though. vs. Nue: There is nothing I fear! ....Except Spiders.... vs. Futo: You run a Taoist restaurant? I’ll stop by next time! Hope it’s all you can eat! vs. Sanae/Frank/Soro: Violent at one time, yet gentle another. Truly the wind is a remarkable power. vs. Gyro: You're a real breath of fresh air. I feel invigorated! vs. Buckethead: Your goal is to be the greatest superhero in the world? I’m looking forward to seeing your progress next time! vs. Roxanne: You came up with your own fighting style? That’s really impressive! vs. Stryker Hawk: You won't beat me relying on just your abilities and weapons. Work on your technique! vs. Reimu: Your shrine must be well protected with a maiden as powerful as you. vs. Yukari: The power to remove boundaries is fearsome, but when it comes down to it, there's no limit the human spirit can't overcome. vs. Sakuya: The ability to control time is handy, but you shouldn’t rely on it so much. vs. Aya/Hatate: You've taught me a valuable lesson. I've met hundreds of the world's best fighters, but this is the first time I've met one that's a camerawoman! vs. Rumia/Magician Type X: You will not cause any more destruction, demon! vs. Utsuho: Your power of nuclear fusion is truly remarkable. I'd be really excited if you could teach me how to use it. vs. Patchouli: Knowledge shines brightest when applied through action. Push yourself to do things you've never thought possible. vs. Flandre: I was almost caught off guard by her childish nature. I need more training. vs. Remilia: You're as strong as the tales say. Thanks for the challenge, but I may have to get in your way if you intend to harm others for whatever reason. vs. Ichirin: You have a very reliable partner. Maybe next time, I can bring a friend so we can have a sporting tag battle. vs. Miko: Half a step can be the difference between red and blue. vs. Yumemi: You wish to know more about the Hadou? I'd love to share, but I can't let just anyone know its secrets. vs. Dr. Houdini: Surely an evil genius should realize how and why he seems too always lose. I guess I'm just mistaken. vs. Raiko: Your beats are so impressive! No matter how many times we fight, I remain in awe. vs. Medicine: I've trained my body to near perfection. I'm not letting any poison keep me down. vs. Kagerou/Warcanine: You too struggle with a dark power within? I know of your pain so you have my sympathy. vs. Hecatia: It is a pleasure to fight a god. vs. Rin: I'm not really sure what you are...but thanks for the fight! vs. Heavy: You certainly are... big. But you can't defeat me with just power alone. W.I.P. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Good Characters Category:Hero